


Are three conversations enough?

by looper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looper/pseuds/looper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin comforts Silas when he finds out what happens when you go too fast in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are three conversations enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-localization based loosely on the Aqua/Cyrus S-support.

“It seems that I have fallen in love with you.” Silas confessed to Azura.

“...Is this some sort of joke?” Azura replied looking at him as if he’d grown another head.

***

“Oh, it couldn’t have been that bad Silas.” Corrin consoled Silas while she texted Azura: _How could you do this to me?_

“You don’t get it, she just gave me that look.” Just as he finished his sentence, he be broke down sobbing again. Corrin awkwardly patted his back, as he used up more and more of her precious 3-ply tissues. As she thought of getting more tissues, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Azura had replied: _What did I do?_

Corrin got up from her position on the couch and told Silas, “I’m going to go to the kitchen to get us some more ice cream.” He gave a small nod. As soon as she was out of the living room, she texted Azura: _You should have let Silas down easy. Now he’s at my house crying, expecting me to comfort him._

Corrin looked for the sugar-free chocolate ice cream in the freezer, only to find out that it was gone, what was she going to do now? As she thought about it, her eyes drifted to the strawberry ice cream sitting on the shelf taunting her. Maybe just a little wouldn’t hurt--no! She was stronger than this. She would not succumb to the sweet, strawberry-flavoured, creamy, delightful… Who was she kidding, she had to have it. No matter how many times she left she always came back to it. Maybe she wouldn’t have to eat so much of it this time, she could always share it with Silas, but the thought of letting anyone else have it made her feel weird, almost as if she was getting jealous. Corrin took the strawberry ice cream.

Corrin felt her phone vibrate against her leg, Azura had texted her back: _We only talked to each other three times before he confessed his “love.” I’m sorry that you got stuck comforting him, I didn’t think he’d take it this hard, but what did you expect me to do?_

Corrin texted Azura: _You’re coming off super defensive. Would it kill you to be nice when you’re rejecting someone?”_

Just as she was scooping more strawberry ice cream for herself, she got another text coming in from Azura: _Maybe I’ve been spending too much time around Jakob and his attitude has been rubbing off on me._ Now this text made Corrin extremely confused. Jakob? What did she mean by his attitude rubbing off on her? If Jakob’s attitude was rubbing off on her then she would have let Silas down easy, since Jakob is very kind and helpful. She responded to Azura’s text with something similar to what she was thinking.

Her phone vibrated almost immediately after she’d sent her reply. Azura had replied with: _*Facepalm* of course you wouldn’t understand._  What did she mean by her not understanding? Jakob was the nicest person she’d ever met.

Corrin put her phone back into her pocket, scooped out the strawberry ice cream before it melted, and went to go comfort Silas for another half an hour before she had to kick him out.

End


End file.
